


I Had a Dream about You

by NyxAqua



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompts, its not fluff but its not angst and its not smut, not sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxAqua/pseuds/NyxAqua
Summary: Kara has a dream about a mysterious woman who is later revealed as Lena.





	I Had a Dream about You

The air is thick with smoke. Screams and the crumbling of the buildings of downtown National City are all that she can hear. She is in pain. So much pain. She looks around her and all that meets her eyes is destruction and death. The crater beneath her, one that she must have caused, is like the epicenter for the disaster. The veins in her arms glow green and she suddenly realizes why she’s in pain. The Kryptonite that courses there is making her feel weaker by the second.

“I’ve got you,” a voice says from behind her. It is warm and peaceful, a drastic difference from the scene around them.

A woman with long dark hair and the brightest eyes Kara has ever seen steps into her line of sight. She kneels in front of her and holds out a slender black case that houses a syringe with bright yellow liquid.

“I’ve got you,” the woman repeats as she takes Kara’s arm and injects the substance.

Instantly the green flowing through her body begins to fade and Kara feels like she is basking in the light of a thousand suns. The smoke is not choking her, the pain that was radiating through her body numbs, and she feels lighter than she has ever felt, almost like she is floating though she can feel the broken concrete underneath her knees and knows she is on the ground.

The woman drops the syringe and takes Kara into her arms and it feels like home. “I won’t let them hurt you. I’ll never let them hurt you again.” She pulls back and frames Kara’s face with her hands, a soft smile gracing her beautiful face as she tucks messy blonde hair back, revealing more of Kara’s face. “My Kara. My sweet Kara. Everything is fine now, my love.”

Kara focuses her eyes on the woman’s face at that last statement and she cannot help but lose herself in those eyes. Three thoughts quickly register. First, she is in love with this woman. Second, whoever she is, this woman knows her identity. And third, Kara has the most intense desire to lean forward and kiss her.

As if the woman has read her last thought, she brings her face closer to Kara’s and a hum of anticipation fills the air. It feels like the whole universe has been waiting for this moment.

“I love you,” the woman whispers as she inches closer.

It sends the most pleasant shiver down Kara’s spine. She can taste the woman’s words across her lips. She wants to say those same words back but she feels like if she does not kiss this woman right now she might literally die. She is so close now. Just a bit more...

“Good morning, National City. It’s going to be a bright and sunny day with temperatures in the high seventies. Perfect weather for the Venture launch and watch parties.”

Kara’s eyes fly open. She is in her apartment.

Her groan fills the room as she sits up, quickly scanning for the woman though she knows it was all just a dream. She feels hollow and her heart has a new ache. She licks her lips and convinces herself that she can still taste the woman’s lips though it was not real. It felt so real. It just had to be real. As she closes her eyes, she tries to bring back the image of the woman but the harder she tries to pull it from the depths of her mind the more the dream seems to disintegrate behind her eyes.

Her text message tone brings her back to reality.

Cat Grant: _Kiera, I needed you five minutes ago. Where are you?!_

She sighs as she throws the covers off of her. Today is going to be a long day.

************************************************************************************

“There was one person who wasn’t aboard the Venture,” Alex is slightly out of breath after running to catch up to Kara and Kal. “Lena Luthor.”

“Lex’s sister...I should have known,” Kal grits. “Let’s go, Kara.” He turns away from Alex and heads to the locker room to change into civilian clothes.

Kara turns to follow but Alex grabs her arm. “Hey, are you okay? You’ve been acting strange all day. Is it because Kal is here?”

“Oh no, being with Kal is great. It’s just that...” How could she explain this without sounding crazy? How could she explain that she somehow fell in love and then lost that love in one dream, and that it has devastated her. “I had a really weird dream last night and I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“You do seem to dream more intensely than humans. Are you okay, though? Kal can handle the Luthor interview by himself, you know, if you want to talk about it.”

“No, I need to go. I need to try to focus on other things. I’ll be fine.”

Alex wraps her arm around her shoulder and gives her the typical big-sister squeeze. “All right. Be safe, Kara.” Although she is relinquishing, she still has a worried look across her face.

“Hey, Kal...can I ask you something?” They are walking out of the DEO and heading south toward the other side of downtown. She adjusts her pink sweater as they go, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in human clothes. “Do you dream? Like...really hard...?” She rolls her eyes at herself.

Kal laughs at her. “I know what you mean. Dreams so vivid you swear they really happened? Occasionally. It used to happen a lot more when I was younger. It’s rare now.”

Kara hums in response. She does not know if this information helps her or confuses her more.

“Are you going to tell me about this dream or...?” He listens patiently to her as she explains the scene of destruction, the Kryptonite, and then the woman. His face contorts in concentration when she tells him of the yellow liquid which she suspects is synthesized sunlight. The retelling of her dream takes them their entire walk to the LuthorCorp building. Kal listens intently to her explanation and only speaks as they get into the elevator at LuthorCorp. “That’s a really good idea. I don’t know if we have the ability to make liquid sunlight though. We should ask Alex when we get back.”

Kara debates about revealing the last part as she watches the floor numbers flash across the elevator display. She sighs at herself and decides to go for it even though she knows he will be irritated by it. “And she knew my real name. The woman, I mean.”

Kal starts out of the elevator but stops at this statement. “How do you know that?”

“I was in my Supergirl uniform but she called me Kara.”

“People can’t know who you are. Too many people already do,” he chastises her. He has given her so many warnings about letting people in on her secret during her transition to being Supergirl.

“I know,” she grumbles. “But she was different, Kal. She was so good and perfect and–”

“Can I help you?” A secretary pokes her head out of the suite’s glass door, confused and suspicious of their presence.

Kal straightens his shoulders and puts on his best Clark Kent face. “Yes! We are here to interview Ms. Luthor about the Venture flight.”

“I’m sorry but Ms. Luthor isn’t available at this time and doesn’t see walk-ins. You’ll need to make an appointment.”

The elevator dings behind them and a woman steps out, giving instructions to an assistant who is following her closely with a notepad.

It is her. The woman. It is definitely her. Kara suddenly cannot breathe. Oh Rao, it is her.

“Ms. Luthor,” Kal greets the woman, ignoring the disapproving looks from the secretary. Kara cannot help look at him in terror that he already seems to know her. “We wanted to ask you about your whereabouts this morning seeing as you missed your space flight.”

The dark haired woman looks between Kal and the secretary, picking up on the tension. “It’s all right, Jess. Follow me Mr. Kent.”

Jess holds the door open for them all, her smiling face at Ms. Luthor slipping quickly to a harsh glare as Kal brushes past her in his effort to keep up.

“There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn’t aboard the Venture,” Ms. Luthor continues over her shoulder as she leads them into her office. She irritably hangs up her jacket and purse and straightens her skirt. “There was an emergency regarding the planning for a ceremony I’m holding. I’m renaming my family’s company and I had to cancel.”

Kara feels like her heart is in her throat. That voice. It is the same voice. And it somehow frightens her and soothes her at the same time. She is just so beautiful, more so than she was in the dream. She wants to step into her space and take her into her arms.  

“Ah, lucky.” Clark rolls his eyes and opens his notebook like he is ready to punish her with the scribble of his pen.

Lena laughs at the eyeroll. “Lucky is Superman saving the day.”

“Not something one expects a Luthor to say,” Clark quips in return. He is not holding his dislike for the Luthor family back at all.

“I had a dream about you,” Kara blurts out. Oh Rao, why had she said that? She can feel Clark’s critical stare boring into the side of her head at her outburst. It takes a great deal of effort not to turn and flee from the room.

Ms. Luthor turns, a sly grin spreading across her face. “And who might you be?”

If Kara thought she was red before then she was sorely mistaken because the intensity that her skin burns with now as Ms. Luthor lets her eyes drag ever so slowly up Kara’s form feels hotter than the sun. Then the arch of her eyebrow and the smirk pulling at the left side of those bright red lips nearly brings Kara crashing to her knees. She knows if anyone were to touch her in this moment that they’d burn themselves on her skin.

“I’m...Kara Danvers...I’m with CatCo...sort of...” It is the least eloquent sentence she has ever uttered in her entire life and she adjusts her glasses in her embarrassment.

“Well, Ms. Danvers, I’m not sure if I should be flattered or worried by that statement.” The small wink that she gives lets Kara know it is most definitely the former. “Mr. Kent, here is the drive with all the specs about the part, which I’m sure is really why you are here. I’m here for a fresh start, let me have it.”

Clark takes the drive but is still shifting his eyes between the two women. If Kara looked at him now she would see not only confusion but suspicion and worry written there.

But Kara cannot seem to bring herself to look away from those bright green eyes. She has never felt so drawn to someone. It takes Kal physically leading her from the office to leave Lena’s presence. On more than one occasion on their trek out of the building she stops and turns as if she means to go back.

“So, Lena was the woman in your dream?” Kal asks worriedly as they stand on the corner of the intersection outside of L-Corp waiting to cross the street.

“Yeah...” She is barely paying attention to him, her eyes cast up to the top floor of the L-Corp building trying not to lose sight of the dark haired woman again.

“And in the dream you said she called you Kara even though you were dressed as Supergirl?”

She finally brings her eyes to his at the anxiety in his tone. “She was protecting me.”

“She’s a Luthor, Kara...”

“No. She’s different.” She takes one glance back up to the top of L-Corp before turning and leaving her cousin on the corner, thoughts of the near dream kiss on her mind the entire way back to CatCo.

************************************************************************************

“Kara, this was just delivered for you.”

Kara starts at the sound of the voice. It has been two hours and she has been completely useless since meeting Lena. Cat has yelled at her a dozen times, screaming to get her head out of the clouds. She has spilled coffee on her skirt and accidently broken one of Winn’s collectible toys. When she can finally muster enough attention to reach out for the envelope she can see that even the receptionist thinks something is wrong.

The envelope does not have a return address nor a stamp. It must have been hand delivered and that confuses her. She does not recognize the elegant handwriting that gracefully spells her name across the front of the envelope or the signature across the seal on the back. It is beautiful handwriting. She cannot help but trace the ‘k’ on the front, her stomach fluttering at the sight though she does not know why. Inside is a note, written in the same flowing cursive.

_I’d love to hear more about this dream. Are you free for dinner?_

It is simply signed “LL”.

Kara can feel the redness creeping back across her cheeks. She bites her lip as she stares at her phone, trying to gather the courage to pick it up.

_My Kara. My sweet Kara. Everything is fine now, my love._

The woman’s words so clearly echo in her mind and she feels that tranquility yet again.

“Yes, Ms. Luthor’s office please...Hi, I’d like to confirm dinner with Ms. Luthor...”

**Author's Note:**

> For my Wonder Woman @sarvvocata who hit me with a prompt. This was supposed to be a drabble but oops :)
> 
> The prompt was "I had a dream about you."
> 
> As always I read and edit these myself so all errors and typos are my own. 
> 
> Come yell at me @nevertobeships


End file.
